ironmaidenlegacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/Welcome to the Time Rift - Time Rift Update - live on Android and iOS
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: Welcome to the Time Rift - Time Rift Update - live on Android and iOS Hi everyone! It’s been a little more than a month now since Iron Maiden: Legacy of the Beast officially launched worldwide, and in the time since then we’ve seen an enormous response from fans and gamers all over the world. We’ve been getting lots of feedback – stories about how much fun people have been having, play-through videos on YouTube, questions about different characters, and, of course, we’ve gotten some bug reports too. One thing that is completely clear to us is the people are really digging in, and can't wait for us to deliver some big improvements to the game. So, let’s talk about what we’ve been working on since our release on the 5th of July! ---- Deep in space, somewhere between the shattered worlds of the cosmos, the very fabric of time itself has been torn apart, creating a portal to another dimension, and new challenges within. Welcome to the Time Rift. The Time Rift will serve as the central hub for new game modes and challenge dungeons that are added to the game, just as the Cosmos serves as the central hub for the game’s campaign. For now, you’ll find that the Time Rift includes one new dungeon type - the “Lord of Light Dungeon”. Inside the Lord of Light Dungeon, Eddie and three allies will face off against the Lord of Light and his minions – challenging foes that can reward precious Evolution Shards, Rare Souls, and Ironite when defeated. This dungeon can be completed at ten levels of increasing difficulty, and the higher the difficulty, the better the chances of high-tier rewards. Bring your heaviest hitters, too, because there are no party cost limitations when fighting the Lord of Light. Every week, the Lord of Light Dungeon will be available for five days. Every day the Lord of Light dungeon will change class, presenting a new challenge, requiring varied strategies, and offering new rewards specific to that class. I’ve included more details and some screenshots below. = Lord of Light Dungeons: = Player Team: * Three Aspects of Eddie * Three Allies Enemy Forces: * Lord of Light * Newborn of Light * Golden Son Dungeon Schedule + Core Challenge: * Sunday: Gunner Dungeon - Damage immunity, buff theft * Monday: Assassin Dungeon – Multi-hit attacks, force shields * Tuesday: Warrior Dungeon - Defence break, counter attacks & extra turns * Wednesday: Magus Dungeon - Magic damage, Power drain, reviving enemies * Thursday: Sentinel Dungeon - Debuffs, stuns, tanky enemies ---- What Else is New? * New characters added to the book of Souls: Newborn of Light, Golden Son * Reformatted skill descriptions for many characters * Improved battle load times * Recommended Troopers will now be more selective about the Troopers it recommends Notable Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue wherein a player data conflict would prevent users from being able to reach the start screen, sometimes appearing as a Facebook login loop * Fixed an issue where logging back into an existing account would cause the tutorial to restart * Fixed an issue that we believe to be a key cause of the progress reset issues some users have encountered * Fixed an issue powering up characters where the UI was reporting a certain amount of xp, but less than that amount of xp was being applied * Fixed an issue levelling talismans that would lead to inventory changes not saving * Fixed an issue where the Angel of Fear would cause enemies to play dead (but not actually be dead) * Fixed an issue that cause ability buttons to not appear during battle * Fixed an issue where the Magus Allied Soldier could get stuck in an endless loop of reflected attacks * Fixed a number of issues that would cause the game to falsely report server errors * Fixed an issue that could cause Samurai Eddie, and several other characters' attacks to do no damage after their skill had been levelled up * Game should now work correctly with Android N devices * Fixed secret node timers so they correctly report the amount of time left until unlock * Fixed an issue where stamina increases reported on the rank up pop-up didn't match the player's actual stamina * Fixed an issue where weekly packs would fail to unlock when their timer completes * Fixed an issue where The Prisoner would hang the game whenever he tried to revive the player's team * Numerous minor fixes and stability improvements All totalled this includes fixes for nearly 250 logged bugs, and more than 60 minor improvements outside the scope of the Time Rift dungeons themselves. We have now submitted this update to Google Play and iTunes for app store review, and we expect to be able to release this update to you very soon. You will have to wait at least 24 hours after launch for The Lord of Light Dungeon to become active, though the bug fixes and other changes will take effect immediately. There's a lot to look forward to in this updates, and we hope you enjoy it as much as we think you will! Cheers, -M